Case Closed
by upilnyaxuxi
Summary: [Chp 2 UP!] Kehidupan sehari-hari dua orang agen intelegensi rahasia. Ongniel Jaeyong with other chara. Secret agent!AU. Bot!Niel. Read disclaimer first. DLDR, YANG GAK SUKA SILAKAN CLOSE TAB, MAKASIH. Jangan lupa RNR ya XD.
1. Prologue

Case Closed

* * *

Cast : Main Ongniel (bot!Niel), slight Wanna One members, BTS members and others (go search it in the story)

Disclaimer : **_terinspirasi_** oleh _game_ yang baru didownload namanya 'The X Files : Deep State'. _Go look for it in the Playstore_. Aku ketagihan sama _game_ itu dan ta-dah. Jadilah fic kayak gini. Format gamenya sih hampir sama dengan 'Fantastic Beasts' dan emang aku paling suka _game_ begituan daripada em el alias mobail lejen wkwkwk. *digampar* juga **_terinspirasi_** sama film Kingsman ( _I just fucking love Eggsy and Princess Tilde together, so much!_ )

Genre : crime, romance, mystery, Secret Agent!AU, dibumbui sedikit imajinasi diluar nalar voldemortnyel

Warning : BXB alias humu, bahasa sehari-hari (ditambah pisuhan sehari-hari)

* * *

Pemuda itu terbangun dengan waspada ketika dia mendengar suara grusak-grusuk dari luar jendela kamarnya. Gemetaran, tangannya meraih sepucuk pistol di dekatnya dan mengarahkannya ke jendela. Maklumi saja, dia ini penakut meskipun dia sudah berstatus sebagai agen senior. Kalau saja dia berhadapan dengan darah, dia masih bisa cuek. Tapi, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan yang 'tidak normal' sedikit saja, dia bisa berkeringat dingin, dan pada akhirnya menyerahkan kasusnya pada orang lain.

Tidak hanya itu, dia juga penakut terhadap serangga. Jangan pernah beri dia kucing atau dia akan mengabaikanmu sepanjang hari hanya untuk bermain dengan kucing tersebut.

"Itu bukan hantu, itu bukan hantu," dirapalnya terus menerus dan mendekat ke arah jendela kamarnya, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membuka jendelanya, dan …

"ARGH! SIALAN KAU SEONGWOO HYUNG! AKU MASIH BISA MEMBUNUHMU!"

Jendelanya tertutup dengan cepat dan orang di luar mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara jendela yang tertutup itu menjepit tangannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Daniel (si pemuda yang takut pada hantu itu) langsung meletakkan pistolnya di nakas, lalu membuka jendelanya lagi, dan menggampar keras-keras pemuda diluar sana yang lalu mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara kepalanya yang digeplak dan tangannya yang baru saja dijepit jendela.

"Dan, jangan anarkis bisa gak?" kata Seongwoo, masih sambil mengaduh mengenaskan diluar sana. "Kunciku hilang. Maksudku sih hanya ingin memanggilmu lewat jendela, tapi apa daya punya pacar yang anarkis ya gini jadinya,"

"Sib*gs*t," umpat Daniel pelan. "Nelpon kan bisa,"

"Batereku _lowbatt_ nj*g. Bukain ajalah,"

Daniel cemberut, lalu membuka jendelanya.

* * *

Biar kujelaskan siapa mereka.

Kang Daniel, agen intelijen _rookie_. _Property of_ Ong Seongwoo dan Free Music. _Code name_ KDN

Free Music sendiri adalah nama agen intelijensi privat di Korea Selatan, yang men- _double_ menjadi sebuah perusahaan musik di hari-hari biasa. Yang dimaksud biasa di sini adalah hari-hari tanpa kasus.

Daniel sendiri bersama dengan _partner_ -nya yang biasanya, Ong Seongwoo, sudah berhasil memecahkan berbagai kasus rumit dan nyaris seperti tidak bisa dipecahkan.

Dianggap _manly_ , tapi sebetulnya _a total loser_ ketika berhadapan dengan Ong Seongwoo. Takut terhadap serangga dan hantu (sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Free Music, jangan heran), penyuka kucing, tapi gagal (gara-gara salah memberi nama kedua kucingnya dengan Peter dan Rooney padahal kedua kucingnya perempuan).

Rambut cokelat muda, gigi kelinci dan _body goals_. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah seorang Kang Daniel.

Ong Seongwoo, agen intelijen senior. Diklaim sebagai milik Kang Daniel dan Free Music. _Code name_ OSW.

Ngakunya, sih menli, makanya dia bisa jadi semenya Kang Daniel. Padahal aslinya gak lebih dari seorang pelawak. Lawak recehan, gak banyak yang bisa ketawa gara-gara lawakannya (kecuali tentu saja Daniel, soalnya mereka sama-sama receh)

Kurus, tinggi, punya konstelasi di pipi, wajah khas aktor korea (sebut aja tampan kali -,-) tapi receh b*gst. Gak ada yang bisa ngalahin recehannya seorang Ong Seongwoo. Disebut lawak juga enggak, tapi kalo nggak ada yang ketawa karena lawakannya (terutama ketika orang bilang 'lawakanmu receh') gitu biasanya dia langsung pundung di pojokan kantor, sebelum Daniel datang.

Hubungan keduanya? Pacar iya, _partner in crime_ iya, udah nikah? Belom. Belom, mereka belom nikah. Tapi dasar si Ong, udah berani aja nganuin Daniel, gak takut dimarahin mama mertua—karena prinsip Seongwoo itu, bodoamat asalkan gue udah berstatus tunangan.

Loh, udah tunangan mereka berdua?

Udah. Sama camer juga udah direstuin. Tinggal nikahannya aja. Tapi mereka mesti menghindari pertanyaan 'kapan nikah' soalnya pasti alasannya masih sibuk sama kerjaan.

* * *

a/n

Iya udah segini aja dulu, emang baru prolog. Ntar aku bikinin dulu _storyboard_ -nya, baru bisa nyelesaiin.

Tau, kok, ini cuma nambah utang epep doang. Bunuh saja dirikuh *_*

Pengen nyoba pake bahasa sehari-hari, tapi ntar kecampur sama misuh dll, puyeng nj*ng

Gimana? Lanjut gak XD


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Case Closed 1 – How to be a Secret Service Agent : Kang Daniel's Acceptance

* * *

Warning : _Flashback_ sebelum Daniel ditetapkan sebagai agen.

* * *

Hari yang biasa saja sebetulnya, sebelum seorang Kang Daniel berusaha menghilangkan bosan yang menderanya dengan mengebut di jalanan sekitar Gangnam, menyebabkan berbagai telepon yang ditujukan kepada Seoul Police Station, yang sudah tentu menyebabkannya diinterogasi.

Daniel mengeluh keras-keras, sebelum berkata "Kumohon, bisa berikan satu kesempatan agar aku menggunakan teleponku?"

Polisi di hadapannya menghela napas lelah, sebelum beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. "Ya, dan kuharap itu orangtuamu, bukan orang dari agensimu," katanya lelah, lalu meninggalkan Daniel sendirian di ruang interogasi.

Kang Daniel, pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dan merupakan salah satu _trainee_ di salah satu agensi paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, Free Music. Berkali-kali keluar-masuk markas polisi, hanya untuk masalah sepele, dan biasanya orang dari agensinya akan menyelamatkannya, hanya untuk menutup mulut para polisi itu. _Supaya tidak ada media yang mengetahui masalah soal_ trainee _yang bolak-balik keluar-masuk kantor polisi_. Sesimpel itu alasannya, tapi berapapun jumlah yang bisa diberikan agensinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para polisi itu bungkam seketika dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu daripada berurusan lebih jauh dengan para petinggi agensi tersebut.

Daniel memelorotkan duduknya, sebelum mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , angkat," bisiknya pelan.

" _Jangan bilang kau ada di kantor polisi lagi. Ini sudah kali keenam kau berbuat buruk dalam sebulan ini, Kang."_

Daniel cengar-cengir perlahan. "B*jing*n tengik. Selamatkan aku, dasar bodoh," lalu cemberut dalam sekejap mata.

" _Masalah apa kali ini? Aku tidak mau mendengar adanya perkelahian lagi,"_

"Yah, _hyung_ , kalau memang itu masalahnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

 _Line_ telepon di seberangnya menghela napasnya perlahan. _"Kali ini aku yang akan datang ke sana, bukan lagi orang dari agensi. Siapa yang harus kuperankan?"_

Daniel tersenyum tipis. "Kakakku, _yang tidak pernah ada_."

* * *

"Sumpah, Kang, berjanjilah kalau ini adalah yang terakhir buatmu. Aku sudah lelah mengingatkanmu soal ini, sungguhan." Pemuda di sampingnya mengeluh pelan, sambil terus terfokus pada jalan.

Daniel hanya bisa cemberut di sebelahnya, sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Aku bosan," katanya.

"Kalau bosan, lebih baik kau datang ke agensi, lalu latihan di sana. Jangan main kebut seperti ini. Kalau sudah begini, nanti kan aku harus mengambilkan mobilmu,"

"Kan kau bisa mengambilnya tanpa ketahuan, _hyung_ ," Daniel cengar-cengir dengan santai, terus memainkan ponselnya.

Pemuda yang sedang menyetir memilih untuk diam dan menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Kita ke agensi dulu, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu dan orang-orang." Diliriknya sebentar pemuda bergigi kelinci di sebelahnya. "Jangan bilang tidak. Ini penting untukmu, berani sumpah."

Daniel cemberut (lagi). "Iya deh iya, Seongwoo _hyung_ ,"

Merasa menang, pemuda yang dipanggil Seongwoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu gedung terbengkalai yang bertuliskan _property of FME_. Daniel mulai gemetaran ketakutan, sementara itu Seongwoo berusaha menahan tawanya.

" _Pemindaian selesai. Agen OSW_ on-board _bersama salah satu_ trainee _. Ijin masuk diberikan_."

Daniel mulai menganga lebar ketika matanya menangkap _lift_ yang segera membawa mobil Seongwoo untuk turun, dan menutup lantai diatasnya ketika mobilnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya, meninggalkan _space_ kosong seperti semula.

Mata Daniel menatap takjub pada _lift_ tersebut, sementara itu Seongwoo mulai melepas _seatbelt_ miliknya dan mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Apa itu, _hyung_?"

Seongwoo menatap bungkusan di depannya. "Ini? Makanan. Beberapa _kimbap_ dan dua mangkuk _jajangmyeon_. Tadi mereka menyuruhku keluar beli makanan, makanya aku sekalian membelikan pizza buatmu," jawab Seongwoo, mengeluarkan sekotak pizza. "Nanti saja sekalian makan bersama mereka," lanjutnya, menggeplak tangan Daniel ketika dirinya mencoba untuk mengambil sepotong pizza dari dalam kotaknya.

Daniel cemberut, dan _lift_ berhenti, tepat ketika Seongwoo kembali melajukan mobilnya pelan menuju salah satu parkiran. Salah satu perempuan disana menghampiri mobil Seongwoo, lalu mengeceknya.

"Niel, keluar dari mobil," usir Seongwoo halus. "Sejeong, memangnya ada yang salah dengan mobilnya?"

Gadis yang mengecek mobil itu cemberut berat dan menunjuk salah satu cat yang terkelupas. "Baru sehari kau bawa dan mobilku sudah seperti ini. Sebetulnya ada apa dengan mobilmu, sialan," gadis itu merengut, sambil menggeplak pelan punggung Seongwoo. Matanya lalu menangkap Daniel yang melongo lebar sambil membawa tasnya. " _Trainee_ Kang Daniel, kan? Aku Kim Sejeong. Panggil saja Sejeong. Pria sialan ini baru saja mencuri mobilku, jangan heran kalau aku sedikit-eh-anarkis padanya," lalu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Daniel balas menjabat tangan gadis tersebut, dan membalas senyumnya (meski sedikit _awkward_ ).

" _Sajangnim_ di ruangannya, kan?"

"Jangan berani-berani mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ong," Sejeong kembali memukuli Seongwoo dengan papan _clipboard_ di tangannya (dengan anarkis tentu saja). "Dan, ya, dia ada di ruangannya, menunggumu dan Daniel. Aku masih ingin membunuhmu setelah ini. _Kimbap_ dan _jajangmyeon_ -nya sama sekali tidak bisa menyogokku."

Seongwoo menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memberikan keduanya untukmu?" setelahnya langsung berlari kencang, diikuti Daniel dan teriakan Sejeong ("B*jing*n tengik!")

* * *

" _Hyung_ , ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, kan?"

Seongwoo menatap Daniel sekilas, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ini nyata, Niel. _Sajangnim_ memilihmu, karena katanya kau _trainee_ terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya,"

Daniel cemberut. "Terbaik apanya, aku selalu menyusahkannya," sesalnya pelan.

"Sudahlah," Seongwoo membuka pintu rumahnya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau mulai berlatih, daripada si tua bangka itu memarahiku karena tidak melatihmu dengan baik," lanjutnya, nyengir.

"Latihan dimana?"

Rahang Seongwoo jatuh begitu saja. "Di rumah ini, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak menyediakan suatu tempat begitu?"

"Tapi dimana?" Daniel menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

Rahang Seongwoo semakin jatuh. "Ikuti aku, kalau begitu," katanya. "Salah apa aku hingga punya _partner_ macam Kang Daniel begini?" gerutunya pelan, tanpa bisa didengar oleh Daniel.

Keduanya melangkah menuju ruang belakang tempat Seongwoo biasa berlatih _dance_ (tentu saja dia punya, secara Seongwoo itu pelatih _dance_ di agensi), tapi yang membuat Daniel heran adalah tidak ada apapun di sana, kecuali kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan itu dan sebuah saklar ganda (dia pikir itu untuk menyalakan lampu, jangan salahkan dia)

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini?"

Seongwoo mencebik kesal, lagi, sebelum tangannya menyentuh salah satu saklar, yang langsung membuat sebuah robot keluar dari balik kaca dan merubah ruangannya menjadi ruang latihan khas militer. Daniel melongo, dan robot lelaki itu berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"Mohon tutup mulut anda, Tuan—"

"Kang Daniel. Panggil saja dia Daniel," potong Seongwoo cepat. "Niel, ini robot _spesial_ -ku. Aku selalu _sparring_ bersamanya. Dia bisa kau panggil X," jelas Seongwoo, menunjuk robot di hadapannya yang langsung membungkuk dalam. "X, kau tidak perlu membungkuk sedalam itu."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Daniel, takjub dengan robot di hadapannya yang bergerak luwes, mirip seperti seorang manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa otakku ini?" Seongwoo menjitak pelan kepala Daniel.

"Em, _Sir_?" panggil X kepada Seongwoo. "Ini bukan hari Selasa, Sabtu atau Minggu. Kenapa Anda ke sini dan mengaktifkanku?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk bocah ini—" (Seongwoo menunjuk Daniel, yang mencelanya pelan) "—yang butuh berbagai pelatihan spesialmu," tutupnya. "Untuk hari selain hari latihanku, maksudku," Seongwoo cengengesan, ketika melihat robotnya mulai berpikir keras. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, X."

X nyengir. Sementara itu, Daniel masih menatap robot itu dengan takjub. "Dan, _Sir_ , dia menatapku terlalu intens," X bergidik ngeri.

Tangan Seongwoo bergerak untuk menggeplak robot tersebut. "Robot sialan. Nonaktifkan dirimu, aku ingin memperkenalkan Daniel dengan berbagai senjata ini."

X mencebik, menghina Seongwoo terang-terangan (Seongwoo sebetulnya sudah ingin mengumpat didepan robotnya yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah _coffin_ miliknya dan menutup _coffin_ tersebut. Daniel mengerjap perlahan (tolong ingatkan Daniel supaya dia tidak perlu takut dengan X) sambil tetiba saja memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa X masuk ke dalam _coffin_?" tanya Daniel, bergidik perlahan.

Seongwoo cengar-cengir. "Dia terlanjur suka dengan _coffin_ itu, makanya aku buatkan dia _coffin_ untuk mengisi dayanya," akunya. "Dan lagi, baterai lamanya nyaris membuatku stres karena dia terlalu sering kehabisan daya, makanya aku sekarang menggunakan baterai yang baru untuknya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu ngecas setiap kali setelah latihan," jelasnya kemudian.

Daniel merapat ke arah Seongwoo, sambil mengawasi _coffin_ tersebut kembali ke balik kaca ruangan. Sementara itu, Seongwoo mengambil salah satu belati dan melemparkannya ke arah Daniel. Refleks, Daniel menangkapnya dan menatap Seongwoo garang.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?!"

"Mengetesmu," jawab Seongwoo pendek, mengambil beberapa belati dan melemparkannya lagi ke arah Daniel.

Dengan refleks yang bagus, Daniel berhasil menangkap seluruh belatinya. "Kurasa aku mesti meningkatkan moda latihan X supaya bisa mengimbangimu," senyumnya kemudian.

* * *

Setelah sesi latihan panjang bersama Seongwoo (yang notabenenya merupakan agen terbaik di agensi dan juga dia termasuk salah satu peraih nilai terbaik dalam latihan bulanannya), Daniel merebahkan dirinya di lantai, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan bosan. " _Hyuung_ ~ aku lapaaar~"

Rahang Seongwoo terjatuh. "Kau tadi menghabiskan seluruh pizzanya dan sekarang kau sudah lapar lagi?"

"Cemilan~"

"Tidak. Dua hari lagi kau akan dites. Ada kandidat lain—oh ya, tentu saja ada. Aku baru mendapatkan pesannya dari _sajangnim_. Chungha, Jaehyun, Jungkook, Mingyu, Lisa dan Cai Xukun," kata Seongwoo, melihat pesan di- _chat_ -nya dengan petinggi perusahaan. "Hati-hati saja pada Jungkook dan Xukun,"

Gantian rahang Daniel yang terjatuh. "Jaehyun _sunbaenim_ yang katanya _pacar_ nya Taeyong _hyung_ itu?"

"Jangan katakan Jaehyun seorang _sunbaenim_. Dia bisa besar kepala nanti. Bilang saja Jaehyun si bangsat—itu lebih cocok," sela Seongwoo.

"Dan Chungha? Yang _mantan_ nya Samuel itu?"

Dijitaknya kepala Daniel keras-keras. "Sejak kapan mereka putus? Sori saja, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua mau menikah—itu rumor yang kudengar dari yang lainnya,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kau bisa bergosip dengan Sejeong _sunbae_ dan Nayoung _sunbae_ ," kata Daniel datar, membayangkan pemuda itu yang sedang bergosip dengan Sejeong dan Nayoung.

"Jangan membayangkannya. Dan hei, aku tidak pernah bergosip dengan si Sejeong dan Nayoung!"

* * *

Tes pertama. Jaehyun, Daniel, Chungha, Jungkook, Mingyu, Lisa dan Kunkun (Xukun menyuruh mereka memanggilnya begitu, supaya mudah diucapkan oleh lidah orang Korea) diletakkan dalam sebuah ruangan—dan terisi air. Sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk keluar—pintunya bahkan terkunci rapat. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dari toilet (fisika sederhana, dan mereka bertujuh menerapkannya), sebelum Daniel sadar akan sesuatu. Dibawanya tubuhnya untuk berenang menuju satu-satunya kaca di ruangan itu, memeriksanya sedikit sebelum memukulnya dan menghancurkannya dalam beberapa pukulan.

Lucas dan Somi sudah meminggirkan diri sebelum kacanya hancur oleh pukulan Daniel. "Yep, terima kasih, Daniel _hyung_ sudah menyadari kaca dua arah itu—Biasanya Jaehyun _hyung_ juga menyadarinya, tapi kenapa ini tadi kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Lucas.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Lucas- _ge_. Ini masih yang pertama," Somi memutar bola matanya malas. "Dan, _oppadeul_ , _unniedeul_ , maaf sudah melakukan tesnya waktu kalian masih tidur," setelahnya, nyengir lebar. "Tes kedua, eh, mungkin besok Kamis atau Sabtu, tergantung perintah _sajangnim_. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan _partner_ kalian! Ayo, Lucas- _ge_!"

* * *

" _Well_ , Somi mengatakan kalau hanya kau yang menyadari kaca dua arah itu," Seongwoo menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Kau tahu, aku lumayan bangga padamu. Biasanya, Jaehyun selalu menyadarinya terlebih dahulu—Kau bilang dia hanya mengambil oksigen dari tabung U?"

Daniel mengangguk antusias, sambil mengunyah ramyunnya. "Katanya, tesnya masih besok Kamis atau Sab—"

"Jangan percaya perkataan itu. Setelah ini kau masih mesti tinggal di asrama bersama yang lainnya," potong Seongwoo cepat. "Dan memilih _puppy_ , yang bisa membantumu latihan," lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada latihan dengan X?" tanya Daniel, matanya berbinar-binar.

Seongwoo menatapnya aneh. "Tentu saja. Oi, X, ambilkan _hanwoo_ -nya!"

X mencebik, menghina Seongwoo terang-terangan, namun sambil membawakan sepiring besar _hanwoo_. "Padahal fungsiku yang sebenarnya adalah membantu kalian latihan, tapi mengapa aku merasa diperlakukan seperti babu disini?"

Ingin rasanya Seongwoo menghajar X saking kesalnya. Tapi, yang keluar adalah, "Kau mau kurusak?"

X langsung gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, Bos. Sori,"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," Seongwoo menghela napas.

Terdengar bel dari luar—X langsung maju untuk memeriksanya (daripada dia lama-lama ngiler kalau melihat Seongwoo dan Daniel makan dengan nikmatnya). Setelah menyadari siapa yang datang, X cepat-cepat menuju tempat kedua tuannya, dan "Jeon Somi dan Wong Yukhei, Bos. Di depan," katanya, terengah-engah. "Mereka menunggu."

" _Shit_ ," Seongwoo mengumpat pelan.

Daniel, sih, persetan. Yang penting dia habiskan dulu ramyunnya (terutama karena dia belum _resmi_ sebagai agen tetap) baru menemui kedua _trainer_ -nya dari agensi. Sementara itu, X menatap ramyun kejunya dengan kepingin.

* * *

Ternyata bisa juga enggak terlalu banyak misuh ( _on daily basis, I cursed everytime ;P_ )

Belum M kok ratingnya heheh

KAK ACHAN UDAH DIAPDET YA

TUNGGU BAGIAN DUA~

Jangan lupa RNR readersku sayang :*

Gak ada yang RNR discontinue~ yuhuu~


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Case Closed 1 – How to be a Secret Service Agent : Kang Daniel's Acceptance Part 2

Warning : _Flashback_ sebelum Daniel ditetapkan sebagai agen.

* * *

"Ada apa, sih, mereka ke sini?"

Begitu Daniel menyelesaikan seluruh ramyun kejunya (dan mendapati Somi dan Lucas sudah berada jauh dari radarnya) dia langsung menghampiri Seongwoo yang langsung sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

"Memberi tugas kepadaku," kata Seongwoo, menyadari Daniel yang langsung mendusel ke pahanya. Diusapnya pelan rambut Daniel. "Aku harus pergi selama beberapa hari," katanya.

Daniel cemberut. "Ayolah, _hyung_. Kau jarang ada di rumah dan aku sedang tidak dalam tes!" protesnya keras.

Seongwoo lalu mengecup singkat pipi Daniel. "Sudahlah. Setelah ini kau akan berada di asrama. Kan, ada yang lainnya disana."

"Tapi, _hyung_ —" Daniel mengambil udara dalam-dalam. "A-aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka lagi, _hyung_ ," katanya pelan.

Seongwoo berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya ketika dia tahu Daniel mengatakannya dengan malu-malu (ingin rasanya dia menguyel-uyel pemuda bongsor didepannya itu) sementara itu Daniel semakin mendusel di paha Seongwoo.

 _Tenang saja, Kang. Kau pasti bisa melewati seluruh tesnya dan aku tidak akan mati semudah itu_ , dalam hati Seongwoo berjanji, sambil menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Daniel (yang sama-sama menunjukkan suatu cincin sederhana).

* * *

Paling tidak, anjing _papillon_ itu menempel erat pada Daniel. Dia yang paling kecil diantara _puppy_ lainnya—apalagi yang lainnya kelihatan sangar bersama pemiliknya masing-masing. Dia menatap iri pada Jaehyun dengan _sheperd_ yang dipilihnya (demi kolor Seongwoo, Jaehyun kelihatan gagah ketika dia bersanding dengan _sheperd_ -nya!), juga Kunkun dengan _bulldog_ -nya.

Dihela napasnya pasrah, sambil melirik Lucas yang sedang mengagumi seluruh _puppy_ didepannya—sebelum digeplak keras-keras oleh Somi, yang lalu membacakan beberapa peraturan untuk perawatan _puppy_ masing-masing.

"Jadi, setidaknya, kalian harus bisa merawat anjing-anjing ini— _Well_ , sampai mereka bisa kau bawa kemanapun untuk menemani kalian dalam misi masing-masing," Somi tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Daniel mengacungkan jarinya. "Kenapa bukan kucing?"

Somi memutar bola matanya. "Ya, karena anjing hewan yang paling mudah dilatih—Juga mereka sangat berguna," katanya. "Perlu diperhitungkan juga, sanitasi anjing-anjing ini—" Somi menunjuk anjing-anjing tersebut "—sangat diperhatikan oleh para _dog trainer_. Jangan khawatir kalau saja mereka sakit atau apalah. Sebaiknya, kalian langsung membawanya ke klinik kalau kalian tahu mereka sakit."

Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi, sebelum kembali memperhatikan kedua _trainer_ didepannya.

"Oke, _hyungnim_ dan _noonadeul_ bisa mulai berlatih—atau melatih anjing-anjing itu," Lucas tersenyum lebar. "Terutama kau, Daniel _hyung_! Aku menyukai anjingmu!"

Somi lalu menyeret Lucas menjauh dari sana—sebelum dia bisa menyerang _puppy_ - _puppy_ disana (yang nantinya hanya akan kaget ketika Lucas mulai menggila) dan meninggalkan para kandidat itu untuk berlatih sendiri.

* * *

"Sialan kalian. Kukira tes tempo hari diulang lagi," gerutu Daniel kesal. Yah, bagaimana tidak, Mingyu (diprovokatori oleh Lisa) baru saja menyiramkan segalon air tepat ke muka Daniel.

"Bangun, oi. Hari ini kita harus pergi ke tempat _skydiving_ —Katanya, sih, kita akan melakukan _skydiving_ sebagai bagian dari latihannya," Chungha menyentil pelan kening Daniel. "Jungkook sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi—Lisa sudah gerah mau pergi _skydiving_ , makanya dia punya usul untuk menyiramkan segalon air tepat di mukamu," kikiknya pelan kemudian.

Daniel menoleh ke arah Lisa, yang mengacungkan tanda _peace_ sambil nyengir selebar mungkin. Mendengus pelan, Daniel turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke wastafel untuk cuci muka. Setelahnya, dia mengganti bajunya dengan _t-shirt_ putih dan training hitam.

"Aku bahkan sudah melonjak-lonjak di atas ranjangmu tapi kau tidak segera bangun!" protes Lisa. "Makanya aku suruh Mingyu menyiram air!"

Daniel mendengus.

"Aku benar-benar hanya disuruh Lisa, berani sumpah!"

Setelah memakai baju _skydiving_ masing-masing (Jungkook memeluk bajunya dengan senang sambil, "Kita bahkan belum resmi menjadi agen tapi sudah ada baju dengan nama kita yang terpampang indah di baju _skydiving_ -nya!"), ketujuhnya lalu naik ke pesawat.

Sebetulnya Daniel enggak parnoan amat kok kalau _skydiving_. Tapi, yang bikin dia parno itu—

" _Hyungdeul_ ~ _noonadeul_ ~" suara Lucas terdengar kemeresek dari radio. "Berapa ketinggiannya disana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Delapan ribu kaki," suara Kunkun menjawab pertanyaan Lucas sebelumnya.

"Yap. Kalian akan turun di ketinggian 10 ribu kaki. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kukatakan _sekarang_. Nikmati saja _skydiving_ kalian, ya~" dan radio itu kemeresekan lagi, menandakan bahwa Lucas baru saja mematikan sambungannya.

"Tidak ada yang punya _acrophobia_ , kan?" tanya Jungkook mengkonfirmasi. "Aku ogah soalnya kalau disuruh menunggu," lanjutnya, membenahi sedikit _skydiving costume_ miliknya.

"Tidak, kalau kau menghitung Jaehyun yang sedang berkeringat dingin," Kunkun melirik ke arah Jaehyun—dan benar saja, pemuda bongsor itu sekarang sudah merinding.

"Jae?" Chungha memanggilnya. Jaehyun melirik ke arah Chungha, sedikit menyembunyikan ketakutannya, sementara itu Chungha mengelus pelan pundaknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, oke? Kita semuanya juga akan _skydiving_ , kok!"

Yah, biarkan dulu Chungha yang sedang menenangkan Jaehyun. Pilotnya lalu menoleh ke arah gerombolan _trainee_ itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk terjun bebas, menikmati udara sambil bersalto. Ketujuhnya langsung mengambil parasut dan memasangnya.

"Aku dan Jaehyun terjun paling akhir, oke? Kalian duluan saja," kata Chungha, memasang parasutnya.

Dan _skydiving_ itu dimulai.

* * *

"Kelihatannya kalian senang sekali terjun bebas, sama sekali tidak ada beban," Lucas berkomentar. "Eh! Jangan heran! Kostum kalian punya radio di dalamnya, aku hanya mencoba berkomunikasi!" serunya lagi, dengan panik menjelaskan. "Dan, kalian harus jatuh tepat di tanda yang sudah kusediakan, juga aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana _teamwork_ kalian, terutama karena ada salah satu di antara kalian yang tidak memiliki parasut," Lucas terkikik sebentar, lalu menyesap _latte_ -nya. "Selamat menikmati _skydiving_ kalian!"

* * *

" _What the f_ —Apa itu yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Lucas?" ingin rasanya Daniel terjun bebas lalu memiting Lucas kalau saja dia bisa selamat.

"Salah satu dari kita tidak punya parasut! Sialan, mestinya aku tahu lebih awal!" Jungkook ikut mengumpat. "Jae! Kau oke?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Kook! Bentuk lingkaran, cepat!" suruh Mingyu, cepat-cepat menarik Jaehyun untuk mendekat (terutama karena Jaehyun kelihatan tidak oke sejak mendengar kata-kata Lucas)

Lisa menarik Kunkun dan Chungha, sementara itu Daniel menerjang mereka dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Jungkook. "Lepas satu-satu. Aku terakhir. Kook, kau bisa duluan, diikuti Chungha, dan seterusnya. Aku dan Jaehyun akan terjun paling akhir," usul Daniel, memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk melepas satu-satu parasut mereka.

* * *

"Rekor baru untuk Jaehyun _hyung_ dan Daniel _hyung_ yang baru membuka parasutnya tepat 300 kaki sebelum pendaratan. Jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan tanah, dan aku tidak mengira kalian bisa selamat," Lucas nyengir, _clipboard_ -nya menunjukkan statistika pendaratan semua _trainee_. "Jungkook _hyung_ , Mingyu _hyung_ , sori saja, kalian tidak jatuh tepat di tandanya, jadi, kalian kembali ke masa _trainee_ yang membosankan—selamat~"

" _Well_ , setidaknya aku mendapat Cloud dan Mingyu mendapat Aji. Juga soal parasutnya. Untung saja aku tidak terkena _roulette_ yang disediakan," Jungkook nyengir. "Ayo, Gyu! Kita bisa lanjut main Ov*rw*tch!"

" _Hyungnim_! Tunggu aku! Aku akan _login_ setelah ini!" Lucas berteriak pada keduanya yang telah menjauh. "Somi akan menghampiri kalian di _practice room_ setelah ini. Data-datanya sudah kukirim ke tablet kalian, masing-masing. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir gara-gara Somi menjelaskannya dengan cepat dan tidak jelas—Dia selalu seperti itu, kan, nyatanya?"

"Oi, Lucas!" panggil Jaehyun. "Kenapa harus aku, sih, yang dapat _roulette_ -nya?"

Lucas menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dia lalu menghampiri Jaehyun, dan menarik tali parasutnya yang tersembunyi, menyebabkan Jaehyun tertarik ke belakang dan jatuh dengan bokong mencium tanah terlebih dahulu. "Sori soal _roulette_ -nya. Tapi memang Sejeong _noona_ membuat satu parasut dengan tali tersembunyi, dan menyamarkannya dengan yang lainnya. Sudah, ya, aku mau main ov*rw*tch!"

Kunkun dan Daniel langsung menjatuhkan diri—muka terlebih dahulu, lalu mencium tanah. "Sumpah, rasanya aku ingin menghajar Lucas saking paniknya," gerutu Kunkun kesal.

Lisa mendekati keduanya. "Sekarang, kalian, kan, sudah tidak panik lagi. Ayo ke _practice room_ , kuharap Somi punya kabar bagus untuk kita—Nyaris kelupaan, kalau urusan kita dengan Somi hari ini kelar, Chungha _unnie_ mengajak kita untuk pergi jalan-jalan, sekalian _refreshing_ ," tawar Lisa.

"Tawaran bagus," Daniel langsung terduduk. "Bisa mati bosan aku kalau kita terus-terusan berlatih di agensi."

* * *

"Aku hanya mau bilang, misi kalian sudah ditulis Lucas sejelas mungkin di data yang dikirimkan ke tablet kalian," kata Somi, menyesap _frappe_ -nya. "Kau membawa tabletnya, kan? Xukun-ge?" panggilnya, lalu "Kalian pahami saja dulu, nanti aku berikan targetnya."

Kelimanya langsung gerudukan, mengelilingi Xukun sambil melihat tabletnya—persetan entah darimana Somi mengetahui kalau Xukun satu-satunya yang membawa tablet. Yang jelas, sekarang mereka butuh memahami keseluruhan misi selanjutnya.

Dari apa yang dibaca Daniel dan keempat _calon_ agen lainnya, ada target yang disediakan untuk masing-masing orang—parahnya, mereka harus menggoda target yang telah disediakan itu. Daniel, Jaehyun dan Chungha mengerang frustasi.

"Seongwoo _hyung_ pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini," keluhnya frustasi.

Chungha menggetok kepala Daniel keras. "Jangan lupakan kami, idiot. Kau tahu sendiri Samuel dan Taeyong _oppa_ seperti apa," katanya.

Sementara itu, dua orang jomblo (baca : Xukun dan Lisa) disebelahnya hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas, sebelum disadarkan Jaehyun ("Jangan senyum seperti itu, kalian membuatku merinding setengah mati!")

"Somi-yah, lebih baik kau bertanggung jawab dengan hal ini," ancam Daniel.

Somi mendengus pelan. "Ini target yang mesti kalian goda—jangan rusak gambarnya, tolong," peringatnya ketika melihat Jaehyun nyaris merobek gambar targetnya. "Nah, kalian _harus_ bisa menggodanya, pokoknya sampai dia bisa tergoda dan mengikuti kalian," katanya.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah potret untuk Daniel dan Xukun. " _Well_ , sepertinya kita harus bersaing lagi," katanya, sementara itu Daniel memijat keningnya frustasi. "Sudahlah, kita kan sama-sama _sudah ada yang punya_. Kuharap Taeyong _hyung_ mau mengerti," desahnya pelan.

Lisa ikut-ikutan melirik ke arah potret Jaehyun, dan mulutnya membulat sempurna, diikuti dengan matanya yang melebar. Ditepuknya paha Chungha dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Dan sepertinya memang ini kompetisi bagi para predator," kata Chungha, menunjukkan potret di tangannya. "Kau serius, Somi-yah?"

"Positif. Kalian harus menggodanya, yah, salah satu yang berhasil, sih, yang bisa lanjut," katanya. "Besok malam minggu, di bar yang biasanya, oke?"

* * *

Ingenue bar, 10 PM KST

" _Long time no see_ , Jeff, Daniel, Ann, Lisa, _and who's this cute but dangerous boy right here_?"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Kita di Korea, John- _hyung_. Gak usah sok pake Inggris begitu."

Johnny balas cemberut. "Iya-iya! Aku cuma tanya siapa pemuda unyu tapi menghanyutkan ini, kok," melasnya.

"Cai Xukun, di _transfer_ dari China," sambar Xukun.

"Oh, satu-satunya yang lolos dari pelatihan di China itu, ya. Panggil saja aku Johnny-ge. _Sniper_ ," kata-kata terakhirnya diucapkan dengan sangat pelan, dan setelahnya memberi Xukun sebuah _wink_.

Keempat orang lainnya memasang muka ingin muntah. "Ngapain, sih, _hyung_ disini?" tanya Daniel cepat.

"Ada transaksi bagus malam ini, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya," Johnny nyengir. Matanya lalu memicing, menyapu seluruh ruangan, dan berhenti di sebelah barat daya. "Sepertinya dia sudah disana. Aku duluan, ya," pamitnya, menepuk bahu kelimanya satu persatu.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan," Jaehyun mencibir. " _Whiskey_?" tawarnya pada yang lainnya.

"Asalkan kita tidak mabuk malam ini, kita aman," Chungha mengiyakan.

" _Target locked_ , arah jam satu," bisik Lisa pelan, mengambil segelas _whiskey_ dari tangan Jaehyun. " _Act natural_ , _guys_ ," katanya, tersenyum tipis sambil melangkah menuju targetnya.

* * *

 _Behind The Scene_ Pembuatan Fanfic (halah)

Siang-siang, nonton film di mac (filmnya bajakan), sambil kipas anginan. Iseng, aku pencet terus kecerahannya sampe minimum. Tiba-tiba mac-ku mati, aku panik. Sambar aja tuh hape, nelpon kakak. Bilang kalo mac-ku mati, sambil nyaris mewek. Akhirnya vidcall-an sama kakak. Aku udah nyaris mewek, terus kondisi mac dilihat sama kakakku. Kakakku nahan ngakak, soalnya dia liat lampunya tutup mac (logonya apel kroak kan bisa nyala) masih nyala. Akhirnya disuruh "Kecerahannya ditambahi, ya," sambil ngakak. Aku coba, akhirnya bisa -,-

Hikmahnya, pake laptop jangan yang mahal-mahal. Ntar gabisa pake dan panik kaya aku, akhirnya diketawain -,-

JANGAN LUPA RNR

Gak ada yang review, discontinue. fix


	4. Note

Halo

Ini upilnyaxuxi

Maaf ya aku ngilang setahun lebih, tanpa kabar pula. Jangan tanya aku ngerasa bersalah ato enggak, karena nyatanya aku ngerasa bersalah banget. Maaf juga, ya, aku kelas 3 SMA dan emang yang namanya tingkat akhir SMA itu mengerikan banget. Untungnya aku gamau ikut SBMPTN/SNMPTN (malah aku nangis bahagia waktu aku engga lolos penjaringan SNM kemarin). Berhubung juga nih, kalian yang ngikutin aku di twitter pasti tahu kan, aku udah dapet beasiswa di salah satu universitas swasta? Nah, aku ngerasa aku udah agak santai, dibandingkan temen-temenku yang masih sibuk sama UTBK, PMDKPN, SBMPTN dan tetek bengek ujian masuk perkuliahan lainnya. Maka dari itu, aku bakal usahain buat nulis lagi, yah meskipun dikit (aku masih butuh nilai UNAS, mohon diingat)

Oiya, kalo misalnya aku pindah ke wattpad gimana? Kalian masih tetep mau follow, baca dan vote ceritaku enggak? Soalnya aku dulu pernah nulis di sana dan responnya jelek banget (sampe aku diteror), makanya aku trauma dan pindah kesini. Kalo mau follow bisa cari uname upilnyaxuxi (aku tahu aku sama sekali enggak kreatif, uname wp twitter sama ffn sama semuanya ;-;) yang pake poto profil Jaehyun, display namenya anonymous.

Untuk kali ini, aku bakal ngerombak total FF-ku yang Case Closed sama Wanna Be My Baby?

( _Yah, kenapa? Bagus lho responnya ;-;_ )

Pertama, aku masih ga mau percaya fakta kalo Wanna One udah bubar. Kedua, menghilangnya Daniel (?), jelas ngebikin aku engga punya mood buat nulis (udah aku paksa nulis juga tapi hasilnya jelek). Ketiga, aku lagi oleng ke banyak k-artist lainnya. Keempat, kasus Burning Sun, ini bener-bener ngebikin aku _down_ soalnya aku ngefans juga sama Seungri. Tenang aja, aku engga ngedukung Seungri soal dia ga bersalah.

Untuk FF-ku yang Case Closed sama Wanna Be My Baby?, cuma bakal kurombak sedikit ceritanya, disesuaikan sama kebutuhan cerita, dan juga aku bakal ganti _cast_ -nya dengan yang lebih nge- _feel_ sama perasaanku. Aku cuma mau bilang ini aja kok, dan mungkin aku bakal update sesuatu di wattpad juga. Dan, ceritaku di wattpad bakalan beda jauh sama yang di FFN. Kalo mau ya follow aku juga di FFN, follow juga di wattpad :'))

 _Best Regards_ ,

upilnyaxuxi


End file.
